Scratte Big butt
by Akeem M Parker
Summary: So Scratte get a big butt from being infect, find out how she use it to get sex.


**Scrat and Scratte One shot by akeem Yeah. So yeah I'm a great at this Scratte. Okay the story will start in a forest or a tree. basically scratte a squirrel and a slut let begin. Story super short.**

Scratte was walking with a nut in her hand when she started to get hungry. She ate the nut. A female squirrel was hiding behind a tree. this female had worms in her pussy and anus and she was infect like a vampire or zombie. The infections made her butt look big. All she does is inject her worms into female anuses or pussy and they become infect and lustful. She climbed down the she into a nearby bush.

"What a beautful day...ahh." Scratte scream as she pull into the bush. the infect female kisses scratte. The female begin sucking on scratte tongue which made scratte fall down with lust. Now the female was on to of scratte feeding her worms through her mouth. She needed her worms in scratte anus or pussy to infect her. She pull Scratte legs apart and slammed her hips into scratte.

fap fap fap. Is all you can hear as she push worms into scratte butt.

"Wow your butt is getting big like mys you want more. the female asked. Worms was getting into scratte butt with easy, basically because she didn't fight back what so ever.

"Yes...there make me horny." Scratte said as her pussy started drip with hunger of peneration.

"I know, now arch your back." Infect female said. Scratte arched her back and raise her butt. the infect female turn around like they where tieing. A large worm came out her butt and went into scratte butt, it was like a tube and it had little worms going through it to scratte butt. ten minutes of butt pump infect worms had scratte butt looking like a queen bee stinger. The large worm pull out of her butt and went back to it infect owner.

"There you go have fun." Infect female said as she swayed her sexy hips and big butt. Scratte was infect and her pussy was puffy and her anus was small again. Later that day she went on a haunt for nuts and found one on the ground.

"Wow one nut for me." She said as she grabbed it. A boy squirrel was looking at her butt which was big. He drooled before makeing his move. He came out from the tree and walk up to her.

"Hey there sexy want to mate." He asked not nowing his brains was about to be fuck. Scratte turn around and push him behind tree where noone can see them, she push the boy to the ground and she kiss him. For the next 2 minutes he being fell with kisses by her and falling into her spell. And then here comes the mating. Scratte left her tail up and expose her anus.

"Put your dick in my ass now." She said with a sweet sexy voice. He put it dircetly into her big butt. Her pussy dripped cum as she drain his ercet dick and prepare to replace it with more advance hormones. The worms in her butt was on her victim dick feeding him hormone and making it big. All you was hearing was wet noise as he begin to thrust into her butt. After what seem hours she pull away, as she did her butt made a poping sound. She walk away with her hip swaying. All that day she took boys in private areas and let them screw her big butt and pussy and cum in them, her holes was big and slippery from all the boys dicks. She even manage to infect a girl with her worms. Basically the girl squirrel was walking up to scratte and was too close. Scratte and the girl was near a waterfall. The girl butt was flat and had no chest.

"Um can you help miss?" She asked scratte while looking at her big butt and chest. She want one so bad and hear the rumors of scratte.

"Sure what is it?" Scratte asked licking her lips already knowing.

"I want to be more hot and uh likeable." the girl squirrel said. Scratte worm came out her ass alittle.

"Sure I'll make it quick." Scratte said as she jump on toward the girl and grabbing her and bite her neck.

"Huh ohhh." The girl moan as she fell to the ground with scratte onto of her. scratte suck alittle before kissing her lips, she then rubbed her pussy with the girls to try to get her to up wide for her anus worm to go in her. The girl soon open her legs wide enough for the worm to enter both her pussy and butt. there this slurping noises coming from scratte butt worm. Scratte holes was big and easy to slip in and out off. the wroms started to pump the girl anus with there fluids.

"Oh yes I love your anus its so nartural and tight." Scratte said as she thrust foward, the girl was cumming allover the place as her chest to puff up and her butt start to grow.

"My anus oh god its so full of your infect worms, give me more worms in my ass." The girl demaded. Scratte didn't waste time she was in the open by the way but who cares. Scratte anus came down hard as she feed the girl worms, with eacth thrust the girl ass grew bigger and her anus hole got wider. After giving her some worms in her anus she got off her. the girl had a chest and a big juicy butt.

"Thank you." She said as she walk away with cum and fluid still coming out her anus. the worm that belong to scratte went to her butt again. Later that day she went to go see scrat at the tree house. As soon as he seen her he notice her chest more puffy and her butt was bigger.

"Wow that butt i...ahh." Scrat was cut off when scratte was on her knee sucking his dick, she had her tail up and you can see her big pussy and anus hole that was fucked by nearly everyboy in the forest. Scratte push him back so she can suck somemore, after that she aline her pussy with his dick. She start going up and down as her pussy made wet noises from all the fucking. After that she left her tail up even higher.

"Now for the anus and your dick enlargement." Scratte said as she line up her butt hole with his dick, her anus worms was ready to attach to scrat dick. A sound of entering was a his dick meet her big greedy hole. Scratte hole close tight around scrat dick. Her anus worm was pump fluids into scratte dick and start to fatten.

"Ohh my dick feel alittle heavy." Scrat said. Scratte bt was going up and down makeing scrat balls big to. As his newly big balls slap on scratte butt he started to climax 4 times. After several minutes of butt sex scratte decided to stop, she pull scrat big dick out and kiss him on the lips her anus was full of cum. She stroke his dick and put it back in her anus.

"Oh yes scrat just one more time." She said as scrat pump her big butt, he climaxs again. After that they both went to bed. Scratte butt was huge after that day and she couldn't wait to find other males.

**To be conutie I hope.**

**So PM If you like it or review it. this the only lemon for scrat and scratte. Also Pm me if you want me to make more stories about scrattes butt or anus worms. You can also give me idea or encourage other to write these scrat and scratte stories. PM for more. I use to have alot of stories but i delete them.**


End file.
